


Ocean of Dreams

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Kaya's greatest wish is to see Usopp again,  when will he sail back to her?
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 10





	Ocean of Dreams

“PIRATES ARE COMING!!” 

“KAYA-SAN!!”

Kaya was used to being woken up by these cheerful little shouts. Since Usopp had left the village almost three years ago now, the new Usopp pirates had taken up the mantle of their departed captain and ran through the streets of Syrup Village yelling that pirates were coming. Most of the village had become accustomed to it and had subconsciously used Usopp’s morning routine as their own alarm clock. Without him they had trouble getting started in the morning, so when the new Usopp Pirates started running through town shouting just before dawn, it was quite welcome.

Today was just the same. Kaya smiled as she heard their voices and stretching she rose from her bed to change before breakfast. 

“Kaya-san! Kaya-san!!” the voices didn’t cease today: that was strange. She exited her room and hurried down the stairs to find Merry trying to calm the three boys down. “Kaya-san!”

“What’s wrong boys?” she asked offering a warm smile, Carrot wiggled past Merry and hurried over to her, clutching her skirt in panic

“It’s Captain! Captain Usopp is back!” he shouted close to tears.

“-” Kaya was slow in processing the information. “Usopp.” Kaya runs out of the house in a flurry.  _ Usopp is back?  _

The harbour seemed so far away all of a sudden. No matter how fast she felt like she was running the ocean didn’t want to come any closer. Finally she got to the top of the slope leading down to the harbour and she saw a grand ship, a  carrack ship if she remembered correctly. It had a huge sunflower on the front of the ship. Was this the Strawhat’s new ship? She hurried carefully down the hill trying to catch her breath at the same time. As she approached the ship, she saw a figure stood on the sand looking up at someone on board. 

“Usopp?” she called recognising the curly black hair, the figure turned around. He blinked and grinned brightly. 

“Ya, Kaya” he said waving nonchalantly. She felt the tears brimming as she took in his beautiful face. 

“USOPP!” she cried running towards him her arms outstretched, he ran towards her wrapping his arms around her tightly, “usopp. Oh you’re back.” she sobbed slipping her arms around his neck “You’ve gotten so tall,” he smelt like the ocean itself and his arms were so much stronger.

“I missed you” he mumbled back burying his face into her neck. “It felt like an eternity since I left but I’m back now” he said pulling back, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “Luffy is pirate king now and we’re having a little down time. I had to come back,” Kaya had missed his voice and his bright smile, “I have so many tales to tell you.”

“Will you stay with me?” Kaya asked hopefully “Of course, all of you are welcome to stay in my home too,”

“They’re going to visit the  Baratie. so it’ll just be me if that’s okay-”

“Of course!” Kaya was delighted to simply have him back even for a little while. “The boys will be so happy to see you.” she started to walk away from the ship when she felt a hand bump hers, looking up she saw Usopp blushing like crazy. Smiling she laced their fingers together and leant into him as they headed back up the slope. 

The townsfolk rejoiced and welcomed Usopp back singing his praises. Kaya chuckled watching Usopp bask in the adoration. Once back at the manor, the three boys sobbed even louder and practically jumped Usopp the moment he walked through the door. Kaya sighed happily as she watched them cry joyfully.

“Will master Usopp be staying awhile?” Merry asked quietly, 

“He will” she replied unable to stop smiling, 

“I’ll prepare-”

“He’ll stay with me,” Kaya interrupted quickly, shocking Merry. 

“Madam!” 

“No. I won’t hear anything else about it.” She said firmly. 

Usopp was equally shocked at the news of sharing a bed with Kaya. He went crimson and stumbled over his words. 

That night they laid in bed.. Usopp laying on his back telling Kaya his stories, she curled up beside him hooked on every word. 

“Usopp-” she took a deep breath and glanced up at him, “I- I missed you so much.” she mumbled “I love you-”

A hand touches her cheek stroking it softly, “I love you too, Kaya” she looked up to meet his eyes, both of them blushing like teenagers. Usopp moved to lean in and kissed her gently, running his fingers through her hair “I’m never leaving you again.” he whispered, pulling her close. Kaya smiled and rested her head against his muscular chest, he made her feel so safe. She could stay like this forever. 

  
  
  
  


“Miss Kaya! Miss Kaya!”

Kaya jolted awake and found her bed empty, her heart sank like an anchor “a dream.” of course it was too good to be true. Another deep sigh and tears threatened to fall as she remembered the sweet dream

A sharp knock at her door snapped her out of her daze, “-yes, I’m awake.” Merry opens the door and peers in before stumbling across the room in excitement. “Good morning Merry-”

“Madam. A letter.” he said grinning wildly handing her the envelope. He looked at her eagerly waiting for her to open it. 

She inspects the letter carefully before opening, she gasped audibly as her eyes read the first line.

  
  


_ Dearest Kaya,  _

_ I hope this finds you well. _

_ Things have been hectic on becoming a great warrior of the sea. _

The tears were falling like waterfalls down, she couldn’t stop. She was crying with happiness. Her vision was blurry as she read the contents of the later but the last few lines made her heart swell with joy.

_ I’ll return to you with even greater tales!  _

_ I love you, _

_ Usopp. _

“Oh, Usopp.” she sobbed clutching the letter, she looked out the window toward the ocean “I’ll wait an eternity for you to come home.” She would have to rely on those bittersweet dreams until he came home. “I love you Usopp.” Kaya whispered, her heart longing for her handsome pirate. 


End file.
